ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ironpoint
Ironpoint is an alternate timeline in the Marvel Comics Multiverse. History This category has the backround of the characters in this timeline. Iron Man Tony Stark is one of the only people who remember the original timeline. In this reality, Tony Stark does not have the arc reactor in his chest. His mother and father are still alive in this timeline also. Captain America In this universe, Captain America's body was fozen, as in the main universe. However, here, the iceberg he was frozen in floated to New Your City. It crashed there, and killed hundreds to thousands of people. Captain America's body was retreived by the Government. They took him to a base, and disected him for the super soldier serum and died shortly after. Spider-Man In this reality, Spider-Man is Richard Parker. He is owner of Parker Industries, a billionaire, wears an armor, and his identity is public. He is also much more violent, and willing to kill. Thor In this timeline, Thor is at war with Black Panther and Wakanda. As a child, Thor met T'Challa of Wakanda. They became best friends, and upon reaching adulthood, they became partners. They were going to reveal the existence of Asgard and Wakanda to the world, while announcing their partnership to defend the entire Earth. However, during the press conference, Odin was killed by a spear thrown by a Wakandan. It was part of a scheme by Man-Ape and Hela, with Thor being the intended target, although Odin got in the way. In retaliation, Thor declared war on Wakanda. Black Panther tries to make peace with Thor, but Hela set off several bombs in Asgard, making Thor beleived BP was behind it. The Asgardians evacuate Asgard, and take over the United Kingdom, renaming it New Asgard. Black Panther See Thor. Luke Cage In this timeline, Luke Cage is America's greatest hero, instead of Captain America. His origin stays the same, along with his powers. However, he had cybernetically augmented himself, allowing him to store computer data in his mind. Synopsis Tony Stark wakes up to discover he is in an altered timeline in which Mistress Masque is New York's greatest hero; his parents Maria and Howard (deceased in his own timeline) are alive; and that Iron Man, the Avengers, and Captain America do not exist. In New York City, Spider-Man throws a criminal off a building before being confronted by Luke Cage. Luke and Spider-Man have a conference with a group of superheroes to discuss how the battle between Black Panther's Wakandans and Thor's Asgardians has caused massive death and destruction in Western Europe (sunk by theWakandans , except for the United Kingdom, which was conquered by the Asgardians), with America similarly endangered. The heroes cannot cooperate to find a solution, and the meeting is disbanded. Tony Stark drives to Parker Industries where Spider-man who is revealed to be Richard Parker attacks him — his son, Peter, has died in his and his wife's place in this timeline In the flooded remains of Paris, Deadpool captains a pirate ship in search of his girlfriend, Outlaw. Wakandan emperor Black Panther, who runs Deadpool through with a vibranium spear, attacks him and his crew (Absorbing Man, Lady Deathstrike, and Sandman). As Deadpool doesn't possess his healing factor now, Absorbing Man is able to remove a piece of the vibranium spear from Deadpool's chest and heal him. Back at Parker Industries, Tony tries to explain to Richard about his secret identity as Iron Man and his relationship to Peter Parker. Tony's memory begins to spontaneously realign itself to the altered timeline and Tony realizes that the world of Ironpoint is not an alternate dimension, but his own. Tony's breifcase contains Obadiah Shane's Iron Monger armor and causes Tony to believe that his enemy is responsible for changing history. Tony decides to recreate the armor that gave him his powers in a bid to undo the damage caused by Shane, but his initial attempt leaves him badly burned. In London, Jane Foster is waiting at a rendezvous for Sharon Carter, but is attacked by Thor and the Asgardians. Thor catches her by the neck with a bolt of lighting and begins interrogating her. She explains that he was hired to extract Carter from New Asgard because she was sent to gather information on the Asgardians for Luke Cage. The U.S. President informs Cage that Jane Foster sent a signal to the Resistance but was intercepted because of a traitor among the heroes that Cage tried to recruit. Cage is relieved of duty as Ms. Marvel sneaks into the headquarters. Meanwhile in New Asgard, Carter encounters the Resistance. A second attempt restores Stark's powers and health. His concludes that Iron Monger changed history to prevent the formation of the Avengers. He also learns that Steve Rogers was taken by Project: Super Soldier. Iron Man, Spider-man, and Luke Cage join the cause to stop Thor and Black Panther. The three find a pale, weakened Captain America at the Project. Captain America runs off in the midst of a battle with the guards, leaving the three in the sewers to be rescued by Ms. Marvel. Iron Man's memories continue to change. The president announces Luke Cage's failure to unite the world's superheroes and the U.S. entry into the Wakanda/Asgardian war. Iron Man, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, and Ms. Marvel break down the door in need of the Guardians of the Galaxy's help and Spider-man asks Quasar to use his power to prevent Iron Man's memories from changing even further. Quasar sees the memories of his Marvel Universe counterpart. The group hears of the failed air assault on England due to the Asgardians' air force. Bruce Banner is the first casualty, and a giant Wakandan-generated tidal wave threatens the rest of New Asgard. Iron Man tells Spider-man that if he fails to stop Shane, the world will destroy itself. Despite reservations, Spider-man joins Iron Man as the group heads off to New Asgard. Scarlet Witch joins them en route. Thor and Black Panther are fighting one-on-one until Iron Man and his team arrives. The Guardians of the Galaxy transform into The Guardian, also transforming Nova. The Guardian attacks Thor and appears to be winning until Scarlet Witch reveals herself as an Asgardian spy and uses her magic to turn the Guardians to their human forms. Wanda kills Sersi, causing a massive explosion that cripples the opposing forces. In the wake of the devastation, Shane appears in front of Iron Man. The Iron Monger reveals to Stark that he himself inadvertently created the Ironpoint timeline after using Stane's Time Gate (built with Kang's technology) Tony had fired a Unibeam, but the backlash rippled the time stream, transforming the timeline by shattered the history of his allies. Shane electrocutes Stark with chronitronic particles stored in his suit, enabling him to remember this. According to Shane, these actions transformed him into a living paradox, no longer requiring Tony to exist and allowing him to kill Iron Man without erasing his own existence. Shane continues to taunt Tony with this knowledge until Spider-Man kills him, taking advantage of his helmet off by snapping his neck. As the fight continues, Captain America arrives and begins to aid the heroes. Richard insists that Tony put history back to normal to undo the millions of deaths. Meanwhile Luke Cage detects seismic activity which he claims could destroy the world and waves start to approach. Now knowing the point of divergence, Iron Man restores the timeline. As he enters the timestream, Richard thanks him for giving his son a second chance and gives Tony a letter addressed to Peter. Tony then meets his mother and bids a tearful farewell to her. Traveling back in time, Tony merges with his younger counterpart during the attempt to stop Shane. While traveling through time, Barry realizes he can see three different timelines — Marvel, Ultimate Marvel, and Marvel 2099. Uatu the Watcher, tells him that the world was split into three to weaken them for an impending threat, and must now be reunited to combat it. The Marvel, Ultimate, and 2099 universes are then merged, creating a brand new Marvel Universe. Tony then wakes up in a similar manner to the beginning of Ironpoint. Believing that everything is over, Tony remembers Richard's letter and gives it to Peter, who is still Spider-Man in this timeline. Peter is deeply touched by his father's sacrifice to ensure his own life, and cries, and is grateful to Peter for informing him of the events that transpired before the timeline was reset. Titles *'Preludes' **''Iron Man'' #8–12 *''Ironpoint'' Main Series **''Ironpoint'' #1–5 *'Crossover' **''Cable'' #44–47 *'Mini-series' **Several tie-in mini-series were announced via Marvel's "The Source" Blog and the creative teams were announced in March 2012. *'Spider-Man-centric: ''Whatever Happened to New York City?' **''Ironpoint: Spider-Man Crawler of Vengeance #1–3 **''Ironpoint: Ghost Rider and the Flying Murdocks'' #1–3 *'Villains: ''Whatever Happened to the World’s Greatest Super Villains?' **''Ironpoint: Mistress Masque #1–3 **''Ironpoint: Deadpool & the Curse of the Outlaw'' #1–3 **''Ironpoint: Masters of Evil'' #1–3 ** *'Green Lantern/Superman: ''Whatever Happened to the Icons?' **''Ironpoint: Doc Sampson - The Hulk #1–3 **''Ironpoint: Project: Super Soldier'' #1–3 *'Mystic-cenric: ''Whatever Happened to Science & Magic?' ** ** *Whatever Happened to Europe?'' **''Ironpoint: Emperor Panther'' #1–3 **''Ironpoint: Thor and the Warriors'' #1–3 **''Ironpoint: Sharon Carter and the Resistance'' #1–3 *''Everything You Know Is as Tough as Iron'' **''Ironpoint: Iron Lad Lost'' #1–3 **''Ironpoint: The World of Ironpoint'' #1–3 *''He Never Became the Beast'' **''Ironpoint: Bruce Banner'' #1–3 *'One-shots' ** **''Ironpoint: Iron Monger'' #1 **''Ironpoint: Hawkeye Industries'' #1 **''Ironpoint: The Canterbury Cricket'' #1 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Timelines